User talk:SonicSpeedster912
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Gotham Knights Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. *'It's all yours right now -- enjoy it!' Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. *'Make lots of short pages!' The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. *'Link your pages together!' Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. *'Add pictures!' A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. *'When you're ready -- tell your friends!' Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our contact form -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Project:Staff Update Hi SonicSpeedster912 the problem with your computer and the wiki sites isn't that strange its happening from my end as well so your not the only one. But the problem I personally believe doesn't deal mainly with are computers but actually the Wiki Site Network as a whole because it happened on other sites of mine and my friend User:Doomlurker's sites along with another computer I have at home. So it's probably not your computer and more the site network. The Flash Site is working fine for me know on my end check yours it should work so you can start editing work on issue 7. This weekend definitly I will start finding you editers for your site here I can't do it till the weekend because I'm currently busy with other things at my end that should finsh this weekend. As for your featured article on your site here I can set that all up for you the only thing I have a question is what page do you want as a featured article and also is the page a completed page and not a blank page. Oh and on the offer of helping me on my other sites have you been reading the recent Green Arrow comics by J.T. Krul because I could use your help with the synopsis issue editing work it would be similar to the work your currently doing on The Flash site. Oh and before for I forget congraduations on getting a snow day and no school that must of been awsome news for you. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 Admin Hey dude its me, TheBen10Mazter, can you make me admin here so i can moniter here, i see you have a virus on your computer and i am a perfect leader, as you have checked out my Ben 10 account, so please reply back and consider it. Thanks! TheBen10Mazter 22:53, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Staff member How come you made Rod12 a staff member, he made no edits here! TheBen10Mazter 21:00, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Updates Hi Sonic, its me, TheBen10Mazter. Heres just a overview of my editing so far. I added alot to the Utility Belt page, the fixed up the Red Robin page, i added alot to the Bruce Wayne and Batman pages, i added to the Huntress page, and i added to the Selina Kyle (Catwoman) page. I'll be editng still. So talk to you later! Bye! TheBen10Mazter 23:26, July 1, 2011 (UTC) After i have edited a few minutes later i added alot to the Robert Langstrom page and cleaned up the Bat- Mite page. TheBen10Mazter 23:30, July 1, 2011 (UTC) After another 15 minutes of editing, i added to the Joker and Bane pages. So far most of the pages on this wiki are filled! Yes! TheBen10Mazter 23:36, July 1, 2011 (UTC) After seeing that the pages were in need of categories, i created heroes and villains categories. TheBen10Mazter 23:39, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Updates Hi Sonic! Well today i have added alot as i have added to the following pages: *Birds of Prey *The Outsiders *Talia al Ghul *The Justice League of America *Nightcycle *Dick Grayson I created the following categories *Vehicles *Comic books I created a Nightwing page. So yeah. Bye! TheBen10Mazter 21:36, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about the weird part on the Batman page, i copy pasted it, so i did not see that part. And for chat i meant to go to Special:Wikialabs and click on the inactive button for chat. TheBen10Mazter 01:42, July 4, 2011 (UTC) PS: How do you like my updates? TheBen10Mazter 01:43, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay, and do you have any more editors coming? Adding articles without help is hard. And did you enable chat? TheBen10Mazter 01:46, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Now that you enable chat can i be a chat mod? Its a basically i keep alert for vandalers away from chat, just go to my contributions click on user rights mangement and click chat mod, you can always take away from me and its not even nearly as power ful as a admin but i get to ban people from chat. TheBen10Mazter 01:49, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Wanna chat now? We can instantly message each other! TheBen10Mazter 01:52, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Well do you know how to chat? TheBen10Mazter 01:54, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Well to chat you go find a small little box that says something with chat like the one on your user page, talk page, and wiki acitvity page and once your on it you just write a message thatyou want and press enter to send it! TheBen10Mazter 01:57, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Editing I will continue to edit sorry I have been very busy lately and just now got back on to my wikia accounts Sorry if you mistook that as vandalism, I accidentally created some pages that shouldn't have been on this wiki. If you check those pages the only text should be "please delete this article". I would appreciate it if you could delete those articles, thanks.Overdrive 418 17:34, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Inactivness Sorry i was inactive for a awhile, i was on vacation, i hope that does not ruin my chances as staff member. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 00:34, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey, i know that your going to make Over a admin, but i've been here quite a time, and i've been editing lots, i was wondering since im more experienced, i could be the admin, since hes been here for a little bit but has only edited rapidly. To also remind you, i made most of the entire layout of this wiki (adding lots of pages, new categories, and editing the pages) and i have updated you with everything i have done, remember its quality, not quantity of edits. Its your choice though, maybe we both could be admins. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 12:53, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Updates Hi Sonic! So here are the updates i have made: Editing pages *Added to the joker page *I added to the Huntress page, alot *I add to the Harvey Dent page *Added to the penguin page *I added to the Bat mite page *Added to the Damian Wayne page *Added to the utility belt page *Added to Red Robin page *Added to the The Outsiders page *Added to the Inque page *Added to the Terry Mcginnis Page creation *Created a Scarecrow page and added a lot to it Categories *Added heroes category and villains category to most of the no category pages And i hope you consider me for admin, im pretty experienced and a good editor, check out my Ben 10 Wiki account , a bureaucrat there. Talk to you later! TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 21:15, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks man for the admin rights. Later! And go on chat. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 02:04, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Background Hi check out the new background, if you cant see it, please use theme designer again using this photo, TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 02:18, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Updates I believe its category day! Today i have: Category creation: *Male category *Female category These have been added to every single male and female as seen in Layouts: *To all pages that have no content, but pictures, not sure if im missing any. Please read the message above also. Talk to you later, bye! TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 19:27, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Staff member granting May i grant new staff members since i am a administrator? I will not grant 50 at a time- but just when the time is right, like 1 staff member when the time is right. Thanks. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 21:34, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello SonicSpeedster912 This GL is very busy, but i'll gladly give any assist i can. Nice site so far. Good luck! Earth-742 18:00, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Update and one request Hi, it's TheBen10Mazter, just to let you on some updates: Cleanup category has been created I have edited most of the pages here and there is a nice layout here. The background and MediaWiki have been very nice and adjusted by me. One request:I believe I have worked very hard here and deserve a promotion, may I have a higher staff member ranking? Thanks! Ben (Talk) 00:07, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi there! hello. i found this wiki as one of the related wikis ssection on the batman wiki homepage. im glad to be here! ill make some edits here and this wiki looks cool! thanks! Jeffery White 00:30, July 9, 2012 (UTC) May I join your wiki? I know I messed up big time on Spider-Man wiki, but can you give me a second chance here? Are you talking about Spider-Man Wiki? I took that warning seriously. All I did was List Hope Summers' powers and I was blocked. Not Dead Yet! Might finally get to play DCUO this weekend (God Willing). Good to see the wiki is up & running! Lookin' good man! --Earth-742 (talk) 09:28, January 13, 2015 (UTC)